


The Perfect Gift

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never one to give gifts. She was never one to want extravagant things, but that doesn't stop him from going out of his way to buy her something beautiful for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lezonne_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lezonne_fanfic).



> I hope that my prompter and everyone else will give this little a chance and read it. I hope you enjoy it.

He hated shopping and he loathed shopping for other people. Needless to say, Draco Malfoy wasn't very good at the whole gift-giving thing.  
  
 **December 2**  
  
"I need a gift for Hermione," Draco said to Blaise Zabini. "I've never given Christmas presents to any of my girlfriends. _What_ should I get her?"  
  
"Diamonds." Blaise shrugged. "All girls love those. I gave Pansy a diamond necklace for her birthday last year and she loved it. I even got sex in return."  
  
"But..." Draco cringed. "That won't do. Hermione hates flashy things. I need an extravagant gift that comes from the heart. This is our first Christmas together as a couple and I want it to be memorable."  
  
Blaise only shook his head in response. _Good luck mate_ , he thought, _you'll really need it._  
  
\---  
  
Flashy things were not Hermione Granger's style. Not at all. She loved simplicity and elegance. She didn't want any ostentatious gifts from anyone this year. After all, she would appreciate a worn-out book more than an expensive piece of jewellery any day.  
  
 **December 18**  
  
Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. _What can I get her?_ Over the past two weeks, Draco had driven himself crazy with the task of finding the perfect gift. Draco groaned as he thought of the numerous trips he had taken to various jewellery stores and boutiques. There was nothing that he could give Hermione. _Maybe I shouldn't give her anything. I think she'd be alright with that. After all, we've only been dating for less than four months._ Draco winced at that thought. _Better not... she probably has some fantastic gift for me. I can't just leave her hanging like that._  
  
 **December 21**  
  
"No. I can't give her just a simple necklace."  
  
"But Mr. Malfoy," the shopkeeper said, "you've looked at everything. I've showed you every single piece of jewellery I have in my store." The shopkeeper's face suddenly brightened up. "There's an antique store down the street. They have some unique items that could possibly make a suitable gift."  
  
"I guess you were a help after all. Thank you!" Draco called as he hurried outside into the frigid air, anxious to get to the antique store before it closed.  
  
As he stepped into the store, Draco saw shelves crammed with novels. Then, the light bulb went off. Why didn't I think of this sooner? he wondered, mentally slapping himself. Hermione loved books. Everyone knew that. That's what he was going to get Hermione for Christmas. A good book.  
  
 **December 25**  
  
"Alright, open mine now," Draco said, pushing the small package into his girlfriend's hands.  
  
Hermione looked at the box and turned it around in her hands. "Is it something overly extravagant?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Just open it," Draco urged. "You'll love it. I promise."  
  
Hermione carefully peeled back the wrapping and found a brown surface that looked suspiciously like some kind of leather. She removed the rest of the paper to find a leather-bound copy of The Hobbit. "Wow. The Hobbit," she murmured, glancing at Draco. "I love this book. But, why'd you buy a Muggle book?"  
  
"I found it in an antique store," Draco replied, shrugging. "The clerk said it had wizards in it and it seemed perfect for you."  
  
"I really love it. And, thank you so much for not buying me something crazy."  
  
"Of course. After all, I know what you like." Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank the stars that she liked it, he thought.  
  
"Actually, this book means a lot to me. This was one of the first classics I read with my father when I was younger. I already have a few beat-up copies but I definitely don't have a leather bound book of this."  
  
"Now I feel a little bad since I got you something that you already have," Draco said. "Are you sure you don't mind getting the same book again?"  
  
"Really Draco, I love this book. Thank you!"  
  
\---  
  
So, the book was the way to go. Maybe gift giving wasn't so bad after all, Draco figured. Yeah, he could definitely do this every year.


End file.
